Goodbye, Fang
by Ftera
Summary: What would happen if Max left instead of Fang? What would happen if she did it to protect him?


You sit on a chair at Total and Akila's wedding reception, smiling with fake charm. On the outside, you are all cheery, but on the inside, your stomach is rolling around like the ocean on a stormy night. You know you must do this. You know you must do this to protect them. You can't string them along with you anymore; it's just not fair to them. They deserve a normal life and if that means you have to get out of the picture then so be it. Besides, this is your destiny; not theirs.

You glance at Angel, suddenly anxious, making sure she hadn't picked up any of your thoughts. Your face softens as you watch her giggle at something Total said. You hope that she is done with wanting to be leader. She's just not ready for that kind of responsibility. Not yet. You want her to enjoy being her age while it lasts. You want her to never grow up. You want her to be safe.

You stand up and go around from flock member to flock member, chatting for a few minutes. You make sure to always end it with you telling them that you love them. They are confused at you sudden displays of affection, but make no comment. They presume you are into the feeling of love that revolves around weddings. They think nothing of it.

You save Fang for last. He is the bane of your existence, though he doesn't know it. How could he? You never have told him. You barely have told him you love him.

He smiles at you as you approach. It's the special smile he uses only for you. You enjoy every millisecond, soaking it up; because it may be the last time you see it.

Ever.

You take him in, remembering every fine detail. You inhale his crisp smell; you look deep into his guarded obsidian eyes. You love how his black hair is swept around his face like it had just been tussled by the wind. You love how he looks in his suit even though it is uncomfortable to him. You love Fang.

You tell him that you want to go home early by yourself and make sure the house is ok. He gives you an understanding look; he knows about your paranoia.

You peck him on his lips softly, surprising him for a moment. Out of the corner of your eye you see your alleged other half, Dylan, clench his fists at your display of love for the dark- winged mutant. He is the only one you haven't said good bye to and you don't plan on it. You are sorry that he had been mutated, but that's all you feel. You could never feel about him the same way you feel about the Fang.

You whisper that you love him, surprising Fang even more. Nerveless, he responds immediately, telling you that he loves you more than you could imagine. You smile softly at him, almost sadly. You would never admit this, but he is the one you are going to miss the most out of everyone. He is the one that keeps you sane. He is your rock. He is the reason you are you.

Your heart clenches as you see the tiniest bit of confusion sweep across his handsome face. He is confused about why you are acting this way. Why you are acting that you will never see him again. He thinks he will see you in a few hours back at the house. He thinks nothing is wrong.

You tell Fang goodbye and walk as quickly as you can away from him. You turn your head so he can't see the tears welling in your eyes. You have never experienced something so painful in your life, and your resolve is breaking. You exit the building at a dead run before you completely change your mind.

Your dress blows around wildly as you flap your slender wings, and you are angered. This is exactly why you hate dressing in billowy things.

You shoot into the house, barely pausing to fold your wings in. You must hurry before they come home.

You bustle around, packing only the necessities. You smile inwardly as you think of all the things Nudge would be trying to lug with.

Finally done with packing, you walk silently into Fang's room on the verge of breaking down. You place your carefully written letter on his dresser and are sickened when you feel a tear make its way down your face. You whip it off of your face quickly. You can't melt. You must stay strong. This is for the better. This is for the world. The Voice agrees with you that it's the best decision. It told you that it is better alone and with no distractions. With no Fang. Now you can focus your entire concentration on the world and hopefully come home later. If you don't die, that is.

You take one last look at his dark bedroom and jump out the open window, streaking into the night. Even though you are locked on leaving, you can't help the crying. You are only fifteen, and even you, Maximum Ride, have a moment of desperate sadness. You do have feelings.

The only thing that keeps you going is knowing that the flock is truly safe now. You know they are only taken because of you. You are the real target of every carefully planned attack. When they took angel, you are the one they really wanted to capture. And after Fang's almost death, that's when you made the decision. To leave and save the world by yourself so that the ones you love may be safe.

And that is what makes a strong person. To sacrifice themselves for family is very hard. But, that is what makes you…you. That is why they chose you to save the world. That is why you are Maximum Ride.

~l~l~l~O~O~O~O~O~O

So, that is my version in what would happen if Max left instead of Fang. Hope you liked it!

Review?


End file.
